The Devil wears Designer
by Chessica
Summary: Janine is after money and this time she might actually get it!
1. Chapter 1

Janine held the cup of coffee to her lips as Ryan casually sauntered across the small flat's living room in nothing more than a blue towel wrapped around his hips. He winked at her and she smiled her half smile back to him. It had been a tough time recently, finally figuring that Ryan was someone she wanted to be with, finding out she was pregnant and secretly grieving for her lost love and potential father of her child, Archie Mitchell.

Ryan disappeared off into his bedroom, so Janine quickly snatched her black trench coat off the back of her chair and dashed out the door. She ran across the square towards the Queen Victoria Pub and hearing the normal chit chatter of the bar as she opened the doors, she relished in the thought that this would be the perfect time to make a scene. Seeing Roxy glare at her from over the bar, Janine pouted sarcastically and rubbed her ever growing stomach. Suddenly Peggy appeared from the back of the pub "What are you doing here now? Haven't you got someone else to annoy?" Peggy barked at her. "Actually Peggy, I'm not here to annoy...more like inform...." Janine said coolly, walking towards the bar. Suddenly she felt a grip on her arms and realised she was getting ushered by Phil around the back. Janine didn't struggle but sadly complied as she got pushed towards the back door. "Hear me out at least! "She said exasperated, Phil and Peggy let her speak "I'm carrying Archie's baby and you can tell Roxy from me that if she wants me to keep that quiet – I want some money to help me buy baby things as we wouldn't want her brother or sister to go without would we?"

Please tell me what you think so I know whether to continue or not :)


	2. Chapter 2

"Actually, Janine, it can't be dad's baby" said a female voice coolly from the top of the stairs.

Janine shot Phil a look of disgust and looked up at the voice, "Dad had chemo years ago, he's infertile. I'm afraid if you want to milk some one for money you'll have to look elsewhere." Ronnie carried on walking down the stairs and disappeared into the bar as if nothing had happened. Phil looked at Janine again and laughed in her face before opening the door and pushing her out. Janine stood in the street looking rather bemused and embarrassed. Who could be the father to her baby then, she thought to herself, her thoughts were then interrupted by Ryan's soft, hot kiss on her lips. Janine's harsh eyes slowly turned softer. "I love you, I'll see you in a bit okay?" Ryan said as he broke off his kiss and walked in to the same door she'd just been ousted from. Janine so wanted it to be Ryan's baby but unfortunately for her, the chances were slim as the date of conception wouldn't quite. As Janine's brain twigged on to the next potential father, her eyes lit up. Dusting herself off from her encounter with Phil, she started to strut as gracefully as she could pregnant towards the café.

Opening the door she saw Jane next to the coffee machine, and Ian fixing up some sandwiches. "Perfect" she muttered under her breath as she walked up to the counter.

"Janine, get out of here" Ian demanded, sensing she was after something other than her usual snack.

"You don't half think the worse in me Mr Beale. I have something….information you might be interested in and believe me you won't want to pass up on it." Janine said trying to persuade Ian to hear her out.

"What makes you think I'd be interested in anything you had to offer" Ian replied curiously.

"You'll have to wait and see…." Janine teased, "I'll come over to yours about 6ish then. Just make sure it's just you though. It's…er…. Confidential" Ian raised an eyebrow as Janine turned around and casually walked out, wondering what possibly she could know that he'd be interested in.

At 6 o'clock, true to her word, Janine was stood on Ian's doorstep, knocking on the door. When the door opened, Jane was stood there, "Ian said we were expecting you, any thing you have to say to him, you can say in front of me. I don't trust you after last time" Jane told her sternly as she let Janine into the house. Janine nodded reluctantly. Ian was stood in between the sofa and the armchair, "What's up then Janine? Do you want another 10 grand? I'd like to have you know I'm not a ba…" Ian started to ask before Janine interrupted.

"Right…Right, I'll get straight to the point" Janine sighed before rubbing her stomach and saying "Jane, Ian meet bump. Or to be more precise, meet the bump of your new son or daughter. Happy now Ian?"


End file.
